<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As God Has Forgiven You by frumious_bandersnatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781300">As God Has Forgiven You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch'>frumious_bandersnatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chuck Shurley is a Dick, Emotional Manipulation, Explanation, Fix It Fic, Gen, Grace - Freeform, Lucifer is a dick but he’s got a good reason now, Timestamp for 15.19, i can’t be the only one who thought Lucifer’s characterization was whack, inherit the earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer’s bit in the season finale was the most ooc he’s ever been in the show, in my opinion, so here’s a little bit of a possibly canon explanation for it! Hope you like it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck &amp; Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As God Has Forgiven You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Form. Grace. Light. Wings undamaged, moving freely without stabbing, burning pain. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>awake</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hunched in on himself, drew his form tighter, thousands of eyes staring at grace that coiled inside that was pure, perfect, unmarried and uncorrupted. The Mark didn’t pulse in him. Didn’t send tendrils of Darkness all throughout, didn’t whisper for him to claim and destroy and take and just keep taking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Father</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fatherfatherlightgracelovepeace-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at you. So perfect. So bright. I have...so many regrets, with you, Lucifer.” Light brushed against his grace, held and caressed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, love and touch for the first time in eons and Lucifer was weeping, grace screeching and keening out into the ether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you into a body, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick. Nick, he was there, his soul, his joy, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer, Lucifer, so bright, so perfect, mine again, it’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>us </span>
  <em>
    <span>again, I missed you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Lucifer crowed with pride. And then he was blinking his eyes open and rubbing the backs of his hands over them almost obsessively because it- because He was still so bright, still so perfect and everything, everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael’s failed me. And you? You’re the only one left, Samael. My perfect creation. My favorite. You know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m…” Lucifer spoke for the first time, voice a croaked whisper as he smiled wider than his face could take, cheeks aching from the intensity of it. “I’m your favorite? Father? I’m-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are.” Chuck murmured, running his fingers absently through the feathers of wings made whole again. It was almost pathetic how easy this was. How readily the fire and anger were forgotten. Love was a powerful tool and He’d always wielded it expertly. “Always have been, Lucifer, I love you. You’re forgiven.” He didn’t, and he wasn’t. But lies were easy to tell. You didn’t even have to have feeling behind them, just sad eyes and </span>
  <em>
    <span>light </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they prostrated and prayed and Lucifer was kneeling, head bowed, breathing out an old enochian prayer and something deep inside Him stirred. It was nice to have something so devoted. Maybe that was why he left Michael alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never loved Michael quite as much, huh. It’s pathetic, the little thing he had going with his vessel.” And it was pathetic what Lucifer did in the cage, what he did now, lust and pride and longing for his other half, but He didn’t need to say that. “You know I killed it before they really had a chance. Mikey’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” And then He laughed, and Lucifer was laughing too because of course he was, he was infatuated, wanted to do everything right.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you. Loveyouloveyouloveyou Father tell me what needs to be done, I’m Yours, I’m Your will, You’re the way the truth and the Light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Winchesters have something I want. Do you think you could get it for me, Samael? Want the book open, want someone to read it, and when this is all over we can be together again. In Heaven.” When this was all over Lucifer would be dead and He’d finally be able to start over. But Chuck supposed he could spare the effort of leaving the archangel barely, barely on the edge, give him a vision of peace. Wouldn’t be any trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it would be too much. Lucifer did still betray Him, after all, and He always held on to grudges. But He could promise anything and He didn’t have to keep it. He was the Almighty. He could do anything he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, Father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my boy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>